leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM133
* Closed * }} (Japanese: 鳥上決戦！ブレイブバードVSゴッドバード！！ Bird Battle! Brave Bird VS !!) is the 133rd episode of the , and the 1,072nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 4, 2019. Plot Nanu picks 's cloak off the battlefield, assuring it that he will return it afterwards. He returns to his referee post and calls for the match to resume. orders Rowlet to fly over . Though Decidueye speeds past before approaching with a , which Rowlet narrowly evades. Hau orders Decidueye to follow up with , though Rowlet soars through the oncoming leaves and stops behind Decidueye. Rowlet launches a , but Decidueye again counters the attack with Leaf Blade. The pair exchange Razor Leaf attacks, but the two attacks cancel each other out. As Ash orders Rowlet to fly to the right, declares that Ash is setting up for a single knockout with . is confident, though is concerned about potential recoil damage. As Rowlet approaches, Decidueye kicks it aside several times, effectively blocking any attempt to attack. Rowlet manages to evade two barrages of Razor Leaf, but is knocked onto the field by a direct Leaf Blade. Ash calls for Rowlet to get up, but it is unable to move. Hau has Decidueye strike Rowlet with , immobilizing its opponent. Decidueye closes in for a Leaf Blade and batters Rowlet directly into the wall. Rowlet, however, is still able to fight despite feeling dizzy after having finally mastered , a tactic that limits the amount of damage done. Decidueye uses Razor Leaf, to which Rowlet flies up and prepare to use Brave Bird. Hau orders a counter . Decidueye prepares, and at a point-blank range it executes the attack, colliding with Rowlet. When the dust clears, both sides appear motionless on the battlefield. While Decidueye stands up moments after, Rowlet is still on the ground. As Rowlet isn't moving, Nanu declares Hau to have won the battle. Hau cheers for his victory, and hugs Decidueye. Ash and are left speechless by Rowlet's loss. Suddenly, Hala stands from his seat and grabs a microphone, where he declares that he objects to Nanu's verdict. Hala explains that while Rowlet is down, it has not fainted. Everyone's attention turns to Rowlet as its rolls over, revealing itself to be merely asleep. Ash is unimpressed and orders Rowlet to wake up so they can finish the match. Rowlet wakes up, to which Hau admits that Rowlet is always catching him off guard. Hau declares that he and Decidueye came to defeat him. Ash thanks Hau, while Nanu apologizes to Ash for the bad judgement, before giving the signal for the battle to resume. Rowlet flies up and uses Razor Leaf, to which Decidueye counters with the same move. After the moves collide, Rowlet uses Seed Bomb, which gets reflected by Leaf Blade. As Rowlet tries to pick up its Everstone, Decidueye uses Spirit Shackle to bind Rowlet to the field. Decidueye follows up with a Sky Attack, while Ash and Toucannon's flock flap their arms and wings to prompt Rowlet to use Feather Dance. Rowlet follows through and Decidueye's attack instead strikes the feathers, while Rowlet is unharmed. Hau realizes Rowlet is in the air above, but Decidueye is fainted by Rowlet's direct Brave Bird attack. Nanu checks on Decidueye before announcing that Ash and Rowlet have won the round. Ash's supporters and other Pokémon cheer him on while wanders off to a rooftop and begins spinning its hex nut to signal to . Afterwards Hau congratulates Ash and Rowlet on the victory. Ash replies that Decidueye was a strong opponent. Hau admits his defeat, and requests a battle with Ash someday, and the pair shake hands on it. As Hau makes his way backstage, Hala approaches his grandson and commends him on his efforts. Hau bursts into tears and accepts a hug from his grandfather. reopen their food van for the influx of orders, and they are soon swamped with hungry customers. Meanwhile at Bewear's den, and exit their hot spring. The pair are greeted by a mecha , who hands them a fruit drink to enjoy. After a quick sip, Bewear and Stufful return to relaxing in the water. Backstage at the Manalo Stadium, Kiawe removes the saddle from , while calls for his attention. Sophocles admits he believed there was no way to defeat Kiawe being the first to get a Z-Ring and Kiawe's grandfather being an Island Kahuna. However, through battles, Sophocles admits he has begun to enjoy battling. In a swell of confidence, Sophocles swears he won't lose, and Kiawe supports his determination. The conversation is interrupted as an announcement calls the pair to the battlefield. As Jīkyō introduces the two boys as fellow Pokémon School students and rivals, Ash rushes to join the girls in the sidelines to watch the clash between Kiawe and Sophocles begin. As Ash's Pokémon take the opportunity to greet their Trainer, Ash realizes Meltan is missing. points at the tower, where Meltan is spinning its nut, ever since Ash's battle has ended. Hala starts the battle between Kiawe and Charizard against Sophocles and his . Charizard uses , to which Vikavolt dodges. Charizard flies in for a , though Sophocles has Vikavolt speed by and follow up with a barrage of s. Charizard, however, dodges all of the sticky thread. Sophocles realizes his timing must have been off, but nonetheless he urges his Vikavolt to continue on. Charizard tries another Fire Punch, but it is forced to twist around to evade Vikavolt's oncoming . Kiawe has Charizard fly upwards and prepare to launch an . Much to Kiawe's surprise, Vikavolt switches to and lands a direct hit on Charizard. Sophocles sees an opening and wields his Z-Ring, having Vikavolt entangle Charizard in sticky threads for a deadly attack. Major events * Ash's Rowlet masters . * defeats Hau, advancing to the semifinals. * Ash's Meltan starts calling for to meet up with it. * and begin their second round . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * * Professor Burnet * Hala * Olivia * Nanu * Hapu * * Wicke * * Hau * Jīkyō * s * Crowd Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ) * (Professor Burnet's) * (Hau's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) * ( ; ×4) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * Poké Problem: What will the result be in and Hau's match in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: Ash wins, a draw, Hau wins, a cancellation due to rain ** Answer: Ash wins * The Nurse Joys of all four Alolan islands narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors Dub edits In other languages 133 Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Makoto Nakata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Makoto Nakata Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Nakata Category:Episodes animated by Yū Takahashi Category:Episodes animated by Taki Yatagi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon masters a move